South Park Disney Parody
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: A series of one shot drabbles of the South Park characters with Disney songs
1. Poor unfortunate souls

_**Author's note: **__Hi everyone! I've started a series of one shots featuring the characters off of South Park based off of Disney songs. Or basically whatever song is thrown my way. I like a challenge :) most of the time anyway. So the first song was selected by my dearest friend TheGuardianKnux. I was first going to start off with Damien/Pip, but then I thought, wait, what about Satan/Damien? So here is my brain child. Enjoy!_

_Also these ' are used for thinking_

_Quotation marks that are italicized are for singing_

_**Warnings: **__Ohohohoho people there will be smut. Maybe. Haven't decided yet._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ahem *Grabs a podium*I do not own South Park. I also do not own the songs that I will reference for they belong to whoever wrote them. Like the first song I am going to use belongs to Disney._

_**Chapter Summary: **__Damien goes to his father for help on how to get Pip to fall in love with him._

* * *

Down in the depths of hell, many people imagine that the inhabitants suffer in eternal agony, begging to be given freedom, but that was a lie. Hell was, well, kind of like the surface in a way. Yes, people were still getting tortured, but the people there were so used to it by now that they would even greet their torturers.

Currently, the Prince of Darkness, Satan, was chilling out in his room. Sitting in his office chair with his laptop open, he looked immensely pleased as he watched some informative murder porn. He didn't let anyone else in hell know he did this, so this was his "special hour of the day".

Or at least, it was.

He was caught off guard when the door burst open, and he cursed out loud. Shutting his laptop screen down, he looked extremely pissed off. "WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD COME INTO MY RO-oh, hello son."

Damien looked at his father with an unamused look. "Father, I need your help."

'_Well this is a first,'_ the Prince of Darkness said to himself, but smiled at his son. "What can I help you with?"

Damien paused for a minute, looking as if he wasn't sure he wanted to ask his father for help. "How do you get someone to fall in love with you?"

Satan blinked. "What do you want me to help you do?"

Damien deflated, looking annoyed. "I am trying to get Pip into fall in love with me. How did you seduce all your other boy toys?"

Satan rolled his eyes, ignoring that comment about all his ex-boyfriends. Instead, he stood up and wrapped a red arm around his son and descended into his large and spacious closet. "Don't worry Damien, I will help you. And you will realize that it isn't very hard."

"Father, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

Satan shakes his head. "When he sees what you've transformed into, he'll have to say yes!" Satan pulls out a flamboyant pink shirt with sliver buttons. "Here try this on!"

Damien took the shirt with a disdainful look, but that was the least of his problems. How his father made the clothes in the room fly around and arrange themselves to make complete outfits was a complete mystery to him. It was also mysterious as to why he was singing about it.

"_And I fortunately know a little magic,"_

"_It's a talent that I always have possessed,"_

"_And here lately please don't laugh; I use it on behalf,"_

"_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed, pathetic,"_

Damien poked his head out of the dressing room, eyes flaming in annoyance. "I AM NOT PATHETIC! OR LONELY! OR DEPRESSED!"

Satan waves his hand. "Sorry! I know you're not sweetie!"

The devil watched as his son went back into the dressing room, and then turned around to go look at some pants that would match the shirt.

"_Poor unfortunate souls,"_

"_In pain, in need,"_

"_This one longing to be thinner,"_

"_That one wants to get the girl,"_

"_And do I help them? Yes indeed."_

Damien pokes his head out again, eyebrow raised. "You are aware that Pip is a boy?"

"…I knew that."

The anti-Christ rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. Satan handed him some pink leather pants with a grin. "Try these on!"

"What the fuck? Pink leather pants?"

"Hey! They cost me a lot of money!" he looks at them fondly. "And they look good on my ass."

Damien shivered, not liking the sound of that, but went back into the room to try on the pants. Satan picked up some silver stiletto heels, looking at them in approval. When Damien came out, he handed him the shoes. Damien almost retched at the sight of them, but put them on anyway. "Dad, I'm going to fall over in these!" the black haired teen stood up, wobbling and stumbling around in them. "How do bitches walk in these?"

"Practice, son."

"How is this going to help me get Pip? I can't wear these clothes every day!"

Satan only laughed. _"You've got your looks, your pretty face. And don't forget the importance of BODY LANGUAGE!" _he reminded his son in a sing-song way and handed him a white feather boa. "Now look how pretty you look!"

Damien stared at himself in the mirror before setting the boa on fire with his telekinesis powers. He ran back into the dressing room, pulling his regular clothes back on and setting the pink shirt and pants on fire as well. "That's it!" he snarled, face turning red with anger and embarrassment. "This is the last time I am asking you on dating advice!"

The teen ran out of the room in rage, leaving his father the burnt remains of his clothes. Satan looked at the leather pants sadly. "Did he have to burn them?" he complained distraughtly. "Those were my favorite pants!"

In the end, Damien was grounded for burning his father's flamboyant pink pants and as a punishment, forced to go shopping with Pip for a new pair.

* * *

_Review please! I don't typically write humor (angst is what I usually do) And please be respectful when you do. This is my first South Park fic, so I would appreciate some comments. I DO NOT OWN the songs I will be using. Feel free to suggest a song and I will pick whatever couple I think goes with it. I don't know about pairing wise, so for now please don't suggest any. I have favorite pairings and I have a couple ideas already for them. _


	2. Hell fire

**Author's note: **_*Let's out girlish sequel* Aww you guys are so awesome! Thanks for the reviews! ^o^ and just for that, have some virtual cake *hands you all chocolate cake because chocolate cake is the best* Three reviews, three follows, and two favorites? You all are too kind! Alright, so let's get this next chapter going! I have decided I will try to update at least once or twice a day, if I'm not busy. School is a bitch, but thank god it's almost done. If I don't do a song suggestion right away in the next chapter, I will get it done eventually! So to serendipityrain711, I will do Can you feel the love tonight very soon :) but let's get onto the actual chapter! But first, let's a have a history lesson! (haha I can hear some of you complain)_

_To begin with, TheGuardianKnux and I do a RP thing and in our story, Gregory is part angel. Why? Well I shall tell you. When Satan was kicked out of heaven, one of the first angels that fell from heaven was an angel named Marciel. He was also one Satan's first crushes, but didn't return the feelings because he is an ass hat. He was also a damn good attorney. Anyway, he escaped hell and took on the identity of being a human (Mark Sharpe) and met a woman named Isabel Moran and they got married. Eventually, they had Gregory, who is a nephilim (half angel, half human). When Isabel was pregnant with their second child, she learned that Marciel was evil; she threatened to leave him and take Gregory with her. This ended up in making Marciel mad and he pushed her down the stairs, killing their unborn daughter. This caused Isabel to go crazy with grief and she ran off with two year old Gregory. Marciel found them and killed her, taking Gregory and keeping him in the house with him to drink his blood. In our story, nephilim blood is like a drug, it gives angels and demons a buzz. Gregory also leaves his home and is living with Kyle's family, while Marciel is looking for ways to make him come back home. _

_**Warnings: **__Now, there is NO INCEST between Marciel and Gregory. He just wants Gregory's blood._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own South Park or any of the Disney songs. That is all._

_**Chapter Summary: **__Mark Sharpe is looking for ways to get Gregory back home so he can have his "fix", of nephilim blood._

* * *

In a tall Victorian house on the edge of South Park, a lone man sat huddled in his office room. It had been exactly one day since he had seen his son, Gregory, and he was beginning to feel the side effects coming from it. His hands were shaking, his breath was coming out shakily, and he swore he could see illusions of his son out of the corner of his eye. It had been one day since he had nephilim blood, and it was now taking its toll.

He snarled a little, having a perfectly good idea as to where his son went. He had seen him go to the library section house, and at the time he thought he was going to go study there, but that had been hours ago. Now he realized the damn child had probably snuck out of the house. Right now, Gregory was probably out sucking that French boy, Christophe's, face. Or hanging out with those red neck children. Either way, why his son wanted to hang out with those licentious creatures was beyond him.

"_Then tell me, Isabel, why I see him dancing there?"_

"_Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?"_

"_I see him, I feel him,"_

"_The sun caught in his golden hair is blazing in me out of all control,"_

He pulled at his slicked back blond hair. This was driving him crazy! He needed that blood! If he didn't have it, he would go crazy! Those human children had no right to take away his nephilim! No right at all! It was his! And the minute they understood that, the better.

He could see Gregory everywhere now. Sometimes he was standing by the window deep in thought, and sometimes he was leaning against the wall with an all knowing smile or smirk. He had once gone up to him, but then he had disappeared! How maddening it was to have something so close and then have it disappear.

"_Like fire!"_

"_Hell fire!"_

"_This fire in my skin,"_

"_This burning desire, is turning me to sin,"_

The image of his late wife, Isabel, burned into his mind. The only human he had regretted killing was now plaguing his mind. It wasn't his fault! She shouldn't have tried to leave him. He could see her in the corner, blood spattering her clothes and holding Gregory. They both had the same eyes. The same astonishingly bright blue eyes.

"_It's not my fault!"_

"_I'm not to blame!"_

"_It's the nephilim boy, the child that set this flame!"_

"_It's not my fault!"_

"_If in in 'God's' plan,"_

"_He made this devil so much stronger than a man,"_

A knock of the door interrupted him. Getting up off the floor, he smoothed his clothes, returning to his desk chair. "Come in," he commanded, sounding like he did when he was still a commander in heaven. A demon servant walked in, looking rather nervous.

"Lord Marciel, the nephilim has escaped."

"What?"

"He's nowhere in the house. He's gone."

"But how I…never mind! Get out you idiot! I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to burn down all of South Park!"

The servant wasted no time in getting out. The minute he was gone, a slow, maniacal smile creeped its way on to his face. He stood up, turning to the window with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked at all the small houses that were standing oh so peacefully along the land. But this was no ordinary town, and there weren't many places for Gregory to hide. None at all.

* * *

A few weeks later, as he stood at the top of one of his business buildings in Denver, a small smirk had graced his lips. Gregory was living with Broflovski family, and during the night, he had kidnapped the youngest member, a small Canadian boy named Ike. He kept the child up all night with music, and now, he was holding him at gun point on the edge of the building. The child looked so sleep deprived, but knew if he fell off the building, he would die.

He knew Gregory would come. There was no way that the child would let someone else die for him. The knowledge of this made him practically certain that his plan would work. When he finally had Gregory back in his clutches, he would have all that nephilim blood all to himself.

"_Hell fire,"_

"_Dark fire,"_

"_Now my child it's your turn,"_

"_Choose me or your pyre,"_

"_Be mine or you will burn!"_

He ignored the soft whimpers coming from Ike, glancing downwards as he saw his son run into the building. It was almost time.

"_God have mercy on him,"_

"_But he will be mine or,"_

"_He will burn!"_

* * *

_Review please! I will give you all more cake! And feel free to throw any Disney song you like! I do now own the song Hell fire and I hope it wasn't too weird for you. Dang it, now I have Mordred's lullaby stuck in my head T.T and that is a good song as well. Anyways, review! I will update again soon!_


	3. Can you feel the love tonight?

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be a lot happier than the last one. Well, at least for Stan and Kyle that is. I'm not so sure about Kenny and Cartman __

_**Warnings: **__Apart from maybe some Jew bashing, none_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own South Park or any of the Disney songs._

_**Chapter summary: **__Stan and Kyle sneak off to Stark's pond without Cartman or Kenny._

* * *

"I can't believe Stan and that money loving Jew fucker ran off without us! God damn ass holes!"

Kenny rolled his eyes at Cartman's anger, not at all surprised. "They are super best friends," he said in a muffled tone. "How did you not see this coming?"

Cartman frowned, thinking hard for a moment. "I can see what's happening," he said finally, crossing his arms and pouting.

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

Cartman lets out a huff. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our quartets down to two."

Kenny only shrugged. "Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight! There's magic everywhere!" Cartman waved his hands in the air, almost expecting sparkles to rain down from the sky. "And with all this romantic atmosphere, DISASTORS IN THE AIR!"

Kenny only faced palmed. "Oh brother."

* * *

At Stark's pond, Stan and Kyle sat on the edge of the pond, both their shoes and socks off and their feet dipped in the water. Kyle was going on and on about how Ike's bar mitzvah was going to happen next week, and enthused about all the people that were going to show up and that there was going to be a party. Stan only nodded, staring into the water.

"_So many things to tell him,"_

"_But how to make him see,"_

"_The truth about my past? Impossible,"_

"_He'd turn away from me,"_

"Stan? Stan, are you listening to me?"

Stan blinked, smiling at his super best friend. "Yeah, I'm listening. I just spaced out for a second. College can really tire your brain out."

Kyle nodded and smiled, but the smile didn't really match his eyes. He looked worried, as if something was chewing away inside of him. Stan was acting so distant now. It was like he was reverting back to his Goth phase and he didn't want to deal with that again. Once was enough for him.

"_He's holding back,"_

"_He's hiding,"_

"_But what I can't decide,"_

"_Why can't he be the man I know he is,"_

"_The man I see inside!"_

"Kyle?"

Kyle put on another smile. "Yeah Stan?"

"After college, we'll still be best friends, right?"

Shocked, Kyle took him by the shoulders. "Of course we will! Why would you ask something like that? Our fathers were friends when they were little and they're still best friends!"

Stan flushed. "It's just that…you want to be a lawyer, and I want an animal rescuer. Those are two very different career paths. We wouldn't see each other very often; especially if you move to a bigger city when you become a big shot lawyer."

Kyle smiled sympathetically. "I promise you, Stan, we're always going to be friends. No matter how faraway we are, we'll be friends."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Stan leaned back, but he still looked uneasy. "Did things ever work out between you and Bebe?"

Kyle found himself taken aback by that question, his face turning a bit pink. "We broke up two months ago. It just wasn't working out. We decided we liked each other only as friends and that was that. No hard feelings. Besides, I have my sights set on someone else," he glanced suspiciously at his friend. "Why do you ask?"

Stan pulled off his hat, fiddling with the poof ball. "N…Nothing. It's nothing, just a question," he glanced at Kyle. "Who do you have your sights set on?"

Kyle blushed. "A friend. But I doubt he returns the feelings."

Stan nodded. "Me too. I've liked this guy for a while now, and he is one of my closest friends, but I think he's straight."

"Who is it?"

Stan's blush deepened. "Well…to be honest Kyle…it's you."

Kyle's jaw dropped as Stan put his hat back on, trying to hide underneath it. "Are you serious?" he asked, and Stan only nodded as a response. "You're serious?"

"Y…yeah," Stan said, scooting away a little. "It's fine if you don't return the feelings."

Narrowing his green eyes, Kyle took Stan by the hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Stan's. Stan blinked in surprise, not responding, but not pushing him away either.

"_Can you feel, the love tonight?"_

"_You needn't look too far,"_

"_Stealing through the night's uncertainties,"_

"_Love is where they are,"_

Stan stared at Kyle, eyes widening in surprise. "You like me too?"

Kyle blushed. "Yeah."

Grinning, Stan wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again. Feeling over joyed, Kyle pushed him down into the grass and they proceeded to make out, much to Cartman's disgust.

Kenny, on the other hand, was so happy that he decided to take a picture to remember the occasion.

* * *

_Bah, cheesy romance! I'm not usually good at writing that XD but it was fun! I shall now give you all carrot cake, because that cake is good too! Now I'm off to go make actual cake for Cinco de Mayo! Tootles!_


	4. Mother knows best

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews! You are all so awesome :D Oh yes, there is more Style XD the next one will be different, I promise. I'm thinking about a Beauty and the Beast song XD but not saying which one_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own South Park or any of the Disney songs I use._

_**Chapter summary: **__Sheila tries to convince Kyle to live with her for the remainder of his life when he's getting ready to propose to Stan._

* * *

"Mom. I'm going to propose to Stan."

Sheila Broflovski's eyes lit up, switching away from the book she was reading and turning to her only biological son. "What, what, what?" she asked, practically throwing the book at Gerald's head. "When did you decide to do this?"

Kyle shrugged, barely even noticing his father when he walked out of the room quietly. "I decided a month ago. I just wanted to tell you so you know."

Sheila stood up, taking her son by the shoulders. "It's too soon!"

He raised an eyebrow. "We've been dating for two years. I don't think it's too soon. Plus, I've known him my whole life."

Sheila shook her head, earrings swinging as she paced back and forth. "It's too soon," she muttered. "Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet."

Kyle looked immensely confused. "But…Mom, I don't live here anymore."

"Shh! Trust me Bubby, Mother knows best!"

Kyle sat down on the couch, watching as his mother began twirling around the room, her red hair flying out of place.

"_Mother knows best,"_

"_Listen to your mother,"_

"_It's a scary world out there,"_

"_Mother knows best,"_

"_One way or another,"_

"_Something will go wrong I swear!"_

She pulls him off the couch, pressing his head to her chest as if he were a small child. Smoothing his red hair, she cuddles him and sings in his ear.

"_Skip the drama,"_

"_Stay with Mama,"_

"_Mother knows best!"_

Kyle pulls away, fixing his now mussed hair and clothing. Rolling his eyes in irritation, he crosses his arms. "Mom, you're the one causing drama.

He instantly regretted saying that. She only sighed and waved a dismal hand at him.

"_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino,"_

"_Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead,"_

"_Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?"_

"_I only bathed and changed and nursed you,"_

"_Go ahead and leave me I deserve it,"_

"_Let me die alone here, be my guest,"_

Kyle walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a begrudging hug. "Last time I checked, we haven't had rhinos in South Park yet," he said, almost in an amused tone. "And you're not going to die alone. You'll have Dad."

"Oh, that's such a relief."

Gerald poked his head out from the kitchen, making a face at his wife. "I love you too."

Sheila pats Kyle's cheek, ignoring her husband's annoyed look. "I'm only saying these things because I love you. No mother wants to see her child leave the nest."

"I LEFT THE NEST FIVE YEARS AGO!"

"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN! OR I WILL GROUND YOU!"

"You can't ground me anymore," Kyle knew perfectly well he sounded smug about this. "So ha!"

She stomps her foot in an immature fashion, but hugs him once again. "Kyle, I can ground you whenever I want too. You're my son."

"Ugh, why are you doing this?"

She only lets out a laugh, grinning all the while.

"_I'm just saying cause I love you,"_

"_Mother understands,"_

"_Mother's here to help you,"_

"_All I have is one request!"_

Kyle grimaces, glancing around the living room nervously. "What's that?"

"You two better give me grandchildren."

* * *

_Oh I just love Sheila sometimes. I can actually imagine her doing something like this. Well, review please. And this time, I will give you all red velvet cake! And you will like it! XD_


	5. Something there

_**Author's note: **Sorry there was no update yesterday! I know I said I would try to update at least once or twice a day, but homework and projects got in the way. This one has Gregory and Christophe in it, so I hope you enjoy!_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park or any of these Disney songs._

_**Chapter summary: **__Christophe and Gregory begin to experience new feelings for each other while at one of Gregory's father's parties._

* * *

"Christophe, why do you insist on being a wall flower?"

Gregory only smiled in amusement as Christophe glared at him, the cigarette hanging loosely in his calloused hands. "I 'ate parties. Zey're a waste of time. I could be out digging."

He couldn't help but give a laugh at the French man's expression. "They aren't that bad. You get to see a lot of interesting people."

"Eef you mean interesting by watching a bunch of stuck of pussies act like zey're friends."

Gregory rolled his eyes. "Must you be so difficult?"

"Oui."

He sighed, noting how a strand of his blonde hair had come undone. He moved it back, looking into one of the mirrors as he did so. While he was fixing his hair, a figure of a man coming towards him caught his eye. He blanched, knowing full well who it was and took Christophe by his wrist. The French man glared at him, not liking being touched. "Gregory," he spat out. "Let go of my fucking wrist!"

"Not now," Gregory said aloofly. "Follow me."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Gregory allowed a smile to grow on his face. "Yet here you are, following me," the grin grew even wider as Christophe had nothing to say to that. "Come on, I'll show you our new renovated garden. Father calls it "The Garden of Eden," but I'm not quite sure why."

Hearing the word garden made Christophe walk a little faster, and soon, the two of them were out in the gardens, looking over the entire city of London. Lights had been installed, illuminating the multitude of flowers ranging from roses to tiger lilies.

"C'est beau," Christophe murmured, but Gregory knew he wasn't talking about the flowers. Instead, the French man's eyes were on the dirt that surrounded the flowers in a precise and neat way. He knew that Christophe would rather dig holes in a garden that observe the flowers. According to him, flowers were for pussies.

"You're talking about the dirt, aren't you?" he teased, watching as Christophe's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I don't care much for flowers either, but they do look very pretty here."

Christophe touched the petal of an orange tiger lily gently, rubbing his fingers against the soft petal. "Not as pretty as you," he muttered.

"What?"

He turned a shade red, letting go of the flower. "Rien! Just forget I said anything!"

Gregory only grinned, taking the Mole's hand into his. "Did you just call me pretty?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Christophe shook his head no, but his dark eyes betrayed the truth. Gregory inhaled slightly, a warm hue spreading on his cheeks. "You did. I know you did."

It made his heart somewhat happy to hear that come from Christophe. It reassured him in a way. As if to let him know that someone out there loved him. And he would be lying if he said he didn't find Christophe attractive or that he made him feel safe. Something that he didn't feel very often.

"_There's something sweet,"_

"_And almost kind,"_

"_But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined,"_

"_But now he's dear, and so unsure,"_

"_I wonder why I didn't see it there before,"_

Christophe narrowed his eyes at Gregory, the feel of his soft, yet firm, grip in his hand made him tingle. The British teen was right about him saying that he thought he was pretty. Even when they were small children playing in Christophe's back yard, he always thought Gregory looked pretty.

"_He glanced this way,"_

"_I thought I saw,"_

"_And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw,"_

"_No it can't be; I'll just ignore,"_

"_But then he's never looked at me that way before,"_

Gregory leaned forward, letting his eyes flutter a little as he felt Christophe's breath hit his face. The French man's lips hovered against his own. "Christophe," he murmured. "This is dangerous."

"Please," Christophe muttered. "Since when did danger ever stop you?"

"This is different," Gregory argued back, almost expecting his father to appear in the garden. "My father…if he catches us…you don't know what he could do. He's dangerous and the last thing-mmph!"

He was cut off by Christophe's lips pressing firmly against his. The taste of mint and perhaps a bit of dirt was on his lips, and he found that it didn't put him off. In fact, it only made him wrap his arms around Christophe's shoulders to pull him closer.

Even if it was going to put a rope around his neck, Gregory kissed him back without a care in the world

"_New and a bit alarming,"_

"_Who'd have ever thought that this could be,"_

"_True, that he's no prince charming,"_

"_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see,"_

* * *

_Review please! And now I shall give you all vanilla cake because that stuff is good! Also feel free to suggest songs! Peace out!_


	6. Baby Mine

_**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews! You are all so super special awesome! Anyways, here is an OC I created named Bridgette Tucker. She is Craig and Clyde's daughter, so this is basically a Cryde pairing. If you don't like Cryde, that's cool. I just hope you find the story cute_

_**Warnings:** None_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park or any of the Disney songs I use_

_**Chapter summary: **__Craig looks out for his daughter in any way he can_

* * *

"…_..WAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Ughh…Craig…it's your turn to get the baby…"

"Before sunrise she's your daughter…"

Craig tightened the sheets around him, gritting his teeth as Clyde kicked him a little as he turned over. "I got her the last time she cried four hours ago. It's your turn. Besides, that's her 'I want my daddy,' cry"

Knowing he was right (and not wanting to spend another night on the couch), Craig groaned, removing the sheets off his body and putting his boxers back on from previous…activities. He opened the door to his daughter's room, trudging over to the cradle and picking the five month old up. She cried, gripping onto his night shirt loosely. He sighed, rocking her carefully. "You sure can be a pain sometimes, you know that?" he looked into her gray eyes. "Hopefully you don't turn out to be a crybaby like your mommy."

Her response was wave of the hand with her middle finger slightly sticking out. Craig smirked at this. It seemed the baby was inheriting his trait of flipping people off. If such a thing like that could be passed down, of course.

"Don't tell mommy I said that. I don't want to sleep on the couch."

He moved a few strands of her medium brown hair off her forehead. She let out a few noises, the crying instantly ceasing. He gave a half smile and continued to rock her back and forth. "That's right, go back to sleep so daddy can go back to bed."

"_Baby mine, don't you cry,"_

"_Baby mine, dry your eyes,"_

"_Rest your head close to my heart,"_

"_Never to part, baby of mine,"_

* * *

While reading a book in the living room one day, the sound of the front door opening caught Craig's attention. He looked up, watching as his eight year old daughter walked into the house, sniffing and rubbing tears out of her eyes. She hopped up onto the couch, throwing her tiny arms around him and crying into his jacket.

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong Bridgette?"

She sniffed, lifting her head up and looking around the room. "Where's Mommy?"

"At the grocery store. Now why are you crying?"

She rubbed her eyes, breathing heavily. "Nothing," she mumbled. "I'm not crying."

He looked into her gray eyes, a look of disbelief across his face. "Don't lie, your eyes are all puffy," he scooted her easily into his lap. "Why are you crying?" he asked again.

She frowned. "Mommy said to come to him when I'm upset. He says you're not always the best person to go to when trying to handle emotions."

He blinked at her, not feeling at all upset with the information she'd given him. Clyde was right; he wasn't the best at emotions and he wasn't really the comforting type. "Just tell me what happened," he said, deciding to at least try. She was his daughter after all.

She sniffed again. "Jack Cartman said that I was a freak."

He rolled his eyes slightly, wondering why anyone would listen to anything the youngest Cartman said. He was just as bad as his father. "Why would he call you that? Are you a freak?"

More tears welled up in her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. "He said I was a freak because I don't have a mommy, just two daddies. I told him that my one of my daddies was my mommy and he said that that made me a freak."

Now both Cartmans can say a lot of bad things, but in Craig's mind, that was inexcusable. He looked Bridgette in the eyes. "You're not a freak," he told her sternly. "And he's just jealous that he doesn't have two daddies. And are you a freak?"

She shook her head. "No?"

"That's right. Now follow me, I will teach you how I punish people for saying stupid things."

In the end, they stood out on the Cartmans' lawn for an hour, flipping off the entire house until Wendy made Jack apologize.

"_Little one when you play,"_

"_Don't you mind what they say,"_

"_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,"_

"_Never a tear, baby of mine,"_

* * *

"What happened then, Daddy?"

"Then the little Jew boy kicked the anti-Semitic fat boy far into space where he was never heard from again. Then he married his best friend and lived happily ever after."

Bridgette looked scathingly up at her father. "That doesn't sound reasonable, Daddy," she said, scooting under her blankets as he tucked her in. "I thought he forgave the fat boy?"

Craig shrugged. "He did in some cases, but the fat boy kept doing the same shit over and over again."

She looked confused at this, but hugged her stuffed bear closer to her. "Daddy?" she asked as he began to turn the lights out. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Tomorrow night, will you tell me the story on how you and Mommy met?"

He paused, a faint trace of a smile flickering across his face. "Sure," he kissed her forehead. "Now, no more questions. It's time for this little hamster to go to bed."

She nodded, closing her eyes a little. Before Craig could leave and go to his room, her small voice sounded again. "Daddy?"

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he asked wearily, feeling Clyde appear next to him.

"Where do babies come from?"

His face turned red and he shut the door, giving Clyde a good kick in the shin as the brunette laughed and laughed and laughed.

"_From your head to your toes,"_

"_You're so sweet, goodness knows,"_

"_You are so precious to me,"_

"_Cute as can be, baby of mine,"_

* * *

_Review please! So now I will give you all devil's food cake! Gosh, if I keep doing this I will fatten you all up! XD Well, feel free to suggest songs!_


	7. Let it go

_**Author's note: **__Haha I should have seen this coming. I knew it wouldn't be long until I got the song suggestion for "Let it go!" so here it is people! I've only seen Frozen twice and that was enough for me. The songs are nice, but as Elsa sang to us all: LET IT GO! Tehe sorry, I'm just not a super duper huge fan of the movie. But if you are, enjoy it to your heart's content. But please people, Let it go._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the sandbox. I just jump the fence to play in it._

_**Chapter Summary: **__A young Craig Tucker learns to Let it go. Quite literally._

* * *

Sitting on the edge of his front steps, a young boy in a chullo hat stared glumly out into his yard. Snow was beginning to fall around him and it was freezing cold, but he didn't want to go inside. Not right now anyway. His parents were fighting again for some reason or another and his baby sister was throwing a tantrum, so going inside didn't seem like a very good option.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,"_

"_Not a foot print to be seen,"_

"_A kingdom of isolation,"_

"_And it looks like, I'm the king,"_

He sighs, getting up from the steps and walking down the street. He knew exactly why his parents were fighting tonight and it was his entire fault. Earlier that day in kindergarten on the playground, he kissed Clyde on the lips and a teacher had caught him and called his parents. The minute he got home, his father had yelled at him and then flipped him off. His mother wasn't quite as mad, but she did give him a scolding saying he was too young for kissing boys on the playground. His father didn't like that comment and then they began to argue. To this minute, they were still arguing.

"_The wind is howling,"_

"_Like this frozen storm inside,"_

"_Couldn't keep it in,"_

"_Heaven knows I've tried,"_

He didn't mean to kiss Clyde; honest it wasn't! He just thought that Clyde looked especially cute today and weren't people supposed to kiss cute people? He just didn't understand why his dad was upset. Was kissing boys on the playground wrong?

"_Don't let them in,"_

"_Don't let them see,"_

"_Be the good boy you always have to be,"_

He was tired. Tired of being a good little boy and having his feelings hurt. It hurt that his father wasn't proud of him for making the first move. It hurt to have his parents fight over him. He didn't like feeling hurt. In fact, right now, he didn't like feeling at all. Perhaps keeping a stoic face and being passive was the right way to go.

"_Conceal don't feel,"_

"_Don't let them know,"_

"_Well know they know,"_

He headed onto the main street, glancing at all the people who walked by. No one would think it, but South Park had some pretty interesting people. He almost bumped into Michelle Donovan, Clyde's older sister, while rounding the corner. She stared at him, brown eyes gently looking into his stoic gray ones.

"You're the little boy who kissed my little brother, aren't you?"

He looked up at the preteen, feeling incredibly shy now. "Yeah." He answered flatly.

She smiled at him, shifting the sack around in her arms. "If your parents are giving you crap about it; ignore them. I thought it was cute."

She left after that, leaving Craig gaping after her. Maybe she was right, maybe he should just ignore the stupid adults. What did they know anyway?

"_Let it go,"_

"_Let it go," _

"_Can't hold it back anymore,"_

He stared at his hand, his middle finger twitching. He hadn't flipped anyone off before, but he had seen his parents do it enough times. He looked over at the man walking next to him, raising it up. The man looked at him in surprise before turning to anger.

"Hey kid, stop that! It's not very nice!"

Much to his surprise, Craig found that he couldn't care less.

"_Let it go,"_

"_Let it go,"_

"_Turn away and slam the door,"_

He flipped the next person he saw off, enjoying her bewildered expression. He flipped everything off. The fire hydrant, the store windows, a baby being held by its mother. Everything. And he found that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"_I don't care,"_

"_What they're going to say,"_

"_Let the storm rage on,"_

"_The cold never bothered me anyway,"_

For the rest of the evening, he just ran around the town flipping people off.

* * *

_Oh Craig, how I do adore you. He is OOC in this chapter, but then again, everyone is kind of OOC in this whole thing. Well, review please! And feel free to throw in songs! Seriously, just throw a song in. Unless it's been done already. I'm not reusing the same songs. And to all those who reviewed, have some Lemon poppy seed cake. _


End file.
